Aiden and Davina
'The relationship between the werewolf Aiden and witch Davina Claire. '''They first met in ''The Brothers That Care Forgot when Josh invites Aiden over to Marcel's loft at Davina's request. Throughout The Originals Series Season Two In The Brothers That Care Forgot, Davina hangs out with Josh. Josh mentions the fact that every werewolf is out to kill him, except for one he's dating. Davina, Clearly interested, asks Josh to show her Aiden's picture. Davina claims that Aiden looks hot and was worth the drama. She asks him to invite him over. Aiden arrives and greets Davina. Davina tells him that he's the hot, mysterious, but Aiden interrupts and tells her that he's the werewolf traitor. They laugh. Davina asks him if he like Thai, which he does and goes to order it. However, she secretly takes off, leaving Josh and Aiden alone. In Sanctuary, Davina receives text messages from Aiden that Josh and Marcel are still missing. She visits him and takes him to Kol's playhouse. As Davina asked, Aiden brought over Josh's belongings - A toothbrush and a hairbrush. She does a locator spell and is successful. Aiden tries to leave, but Davina stops him, claiming that it's too dangerous to go alone. Aiden says that he's not leaving Josh with a nutjob who hates vampires, to which Davina agrees. As Kol is distracting Finn, Davina and Aiden sneak into the shop to rescue the vampires. Aiden finds Josh, but he suddenly wakes up along with other vampires, who are hungry and try to attack them. As it is too dangerous, Aiden snaps Josh's neck, calls out Davina, grabs her hand and flees with her. In I Love You, Goodbye, when Josh wonders if he had hurt Aiden, Davina tells him that he was up all day and night until Marcel told him that the spell was gone. At the wedding, when Aiden comes and asks her to change sits politely, Davina gets up kindly and lets him to sit next to his boyfriend. At the street, she sees him showing off his new abilities. In When the Levee Breaks, Aiden reaches Davina to her retreat along with Josh, where he asks her to transfer the curse from the handcuffs to another object to prevent baby Hope to do magic. When Aiden reveals that Hayley and Jackson plan to escape, Davina confesses that she would not think twice if Kol had asked her to run away before he was killed. Probably this confession prompted Aiden to ask Josh to escape. Later, while Davina accompanies Josh at the predefined location with Aiden to escape, the two found the wolf boy dead on the street. Davina, shocked, doesn't know how to comfort Josh crying in despair on the chest of his lifeless boyfriend. Quotes Trivia * They first met in The Brothers That Care Forgot. ** They met through Joshua Rosza being Josh and Aiden were starting to date at the time. * Their friendship was not shown much onscreen, being they more than likely had the opportunity to deepen their friendship offscreen. * Davina liked Josh and Aiden together. * Davina was one of the first people to discover Aiden's deceased body (with Josh). ** Davina was heartbroken by Aiden's death. Gallery To212_320DavinaKalebAiden.jpg To212_333DavinaKalebAiden.jpg To212_344DavinaAiden.jpg To212_1069DavinaAiden.jpg TO_214_0651DavinaJoshAiden.jpg See also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship